


If Heaven was a Place

by Nauscica



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempted Suicide, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nauscica/pseuds/Nauscica
Summary: Drabbles in the point of view of Kat, and how her life was shaped by the events of the game, with some pregame highlights and fluff. This work is not associated or connected to the games extended content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure I will extend past this chapter, i just needed to really get this out of me so I could sleep.

Being this far gone, it was all she had. A little bit of pills to get her slipping away… well, more than a little. She could be at peace, finally, somewhere HE wasn’t. She’d only know peace when she was gone, where he couldn’t reach her. Where he couldn’t touch her, beat her when she didn’t cooperate. The years she endured this emotional torture would finally befall to sweet release. Just a few more moments…

 

When he came in, drunk and enraged once again, he caught a glimpse of her self induced sleep, and had done something she would have never thought he would. He called the ambulance, he called for help with tears and sobs, disgusting snot running from his nose, spit frothing at his lips as he frantically exclaimed his daughter’s condition.

 

She could hear him, but also, not so much. She wouldn’t open her eyes, she didn’t want to open them. Not when she’d been carted into the vehicle. Not when her stomach was pumped. After what felt like a long sleep she finally opened them. 

 

A long and heavy sigh escaped her, and she looked toward the man, who pretended to care for her, crying at her bedside. However, his visage had warped into something inhuman, beastial. She launched herself off the bed and away from him.

 

At that moment, she saw herself, still lying in the hospital bed, asleep as she had been. Turning, she looked toward the rest of the hospital, hands shaking as she reached up to touch her own face. 

 

She hesitantly ventured out into the hallway, as doctors and patients and visitors passed by. Something had… happened to them. They were all greyed out, almost like they were all shadows. The only person who was clear, was her foster father. And he was clearly a monster.

 

“Can… can anyone hear me?” She said as deep fear gripped her. That question brought a silence to his cries, a silence that was unsettling drawing her attention. Turning, the young teen saw him staring up at her body, giving it a strange expression. It was then, to her horror, that he looked at her, directly at her, standing in the hallway, where no one else could see her. And he saw her, a fanged grin curled his lips back as his expression twisted.

 

“Baby girl.” Her mouth went dry as his tone had completely changed into that disgusting aroused drawl he had when he was drunk out of his mind, this time, completely sober, and wearing that hideous maw. “Where’d you think you’re going?”

 

She turned to run, screaming when the place warped into a horrible nightmare landscape, twisting and curling in on itself, with beds upside down, people hanging off the ceiling with chains and blood dripping down the walls, the sky turned ablaze with fire and blood. She screamed again, as he came at her, with vicious claws and jagged teeth. She ran, she ran and she screamed, and she fell through the floor. When she was out in the street, it too began to warp, and it saw her. The street had EYES. 

 

What sounded like breaking glass and flesh tearing entered her ears as she saw horrible creatures emerge into this warped plane. Panic was on full blast in her, leaving her alert as the flight response screamed. Her feet began to move, and for her life, she raced through this disgusting landscape. Until he caught up to her. 

 

He landed in front of her, breaking the ground beneath him, and cracking the platform they stood on, halting her retreat. “Baby girl, don’t make this hard on yourself.” He rolled his shoulders as he stood, approaching her in THAT way.

 

“S-s-stay away from me.” She demanded, pleaded, her hands splayed out in front of her as her whole body shook. 

 

HE laughed. “No can do, baby girl. You’ve seen too much. I’m taking you out. Sad, really. I enjoyed your despair.”

 

“D… Da…. Daddy please.” She cried, tried to plead with the humanity she hoped he had. It only made him laugh more as he continued his advance. She crumpled to the ground, holding herself. “Please,” She sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. “, please daddy… I don’t wan-want to die.” 

 

“Then why the fuck you take them pills, baby doll?” She couldn’t answer him, the fear was too overwhelming, preventing coherent speech from her as she struggled to breathe through the tears. He was over her now, and he grasped her face with his clawed hands. 

 

“I guess I could make this a lil more fun,” He said, cooing at her as he shoved her down to the ground. She didn’t fight him. How could she? He was a monster. “Killing a weak, pathetic human like you isn’t fun without a lil pain.” He laughed.

 

He had her pinned beneath him, and she would let him. Like she always did when she had no fight in her left. When there was no hope of escape. This time, he’d make a toy out of her in her own mind. The only place she could escape to was now her own damned Hellscapes. 

 

It would have played out in that manner too, had it not been for a sudden sound of the wind being cut in two, and a gush of blood from the monster above her. She choked, and pulled herself away, dragging herself across the broken landscape, spitting up the blood that had gotten in her mouth. Shock and awe crossed her face and she looked at her hands, beginning to scream hysterically.

 

Someone was there with her, their voice trying hard to comfort her, to draw her back to herself. 

 

“Focus,” He told her, carefully walking around her, his voice gentle. As he knelt down, he gripped her shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze, grounding her. “You can do this.”

 

He wiped the tears away from her eyes, and she could finally see him. Unlike the others, his visage was not shrouded or grotesque, she could see him clear as day. His hair was a grey silver, almost white in the harsh light of this nightmare. But his eyes, they had a grey blue sheen to them. And he looked at her with compassion and hope that she’d never been given before. She got lost in his eyes. 

 

“What’s your name?” He asked, as if that was the most important thing right now.

 

“What?”

 

“Your name. Do you remember your name?”

 

She stared at him, dumbfounded. “K-Katherine.” She answered him, finding her entire being had grown far more fatigued than she had expected. She felt nauseous from it. 

 

“Katherine, I need you to focus on my voice okay.” His eyes shifted to look around them, his hands reaching up to hold her face, as if he was seeing something approaching. She didn’t bother looking, she had no energy to, the only thing she cared about was staring into those eyes. “Only on my voice. Can you do that?”

 

She wanted to answer him, she really did, but the fatigue and numbness started to drag her down into darkness. She couldn’t see him now, as there was more glass breaking, tearing into the echoes of whatever reality this place was. She could hear him, asking her questions, simple ones, the day, the weather, what her favorite color was. And she answered them to the best of her ability until it became too much of a hassle. Her senses only returned when he scooped her in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in response. 

 

“Katherine? Are you with me?”

 

She held him tightly, desperately, trying not to slip away again. “.... Help me…”

 

He stood, “I’m here, Katherine. Just stay with me.” 

 

She nodded, struggling to breathe, or maybe struggling to stay awake. She could just sleep in his strong arms, feeling safe for the first time in her life. If she could just slip away feeling what he made her feel, she could finally be at peace. Just a few more moments….

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems i caught some inspiration to continue. :3
> 
> As always, Enjoy. :D

Those born in darkness end in darkness. When she dies, she expects to see nothing but this darkness, a poetic, sweet release if there ever was one. But she had not died, as she thought.

  
Opening her eyes, she gazed at the ceiling with utter confusion on her face. She was back in the hospital, and this time she had an oxygen mask on her face. Weakly, she looked toward the sound of the distant beeps, watching the heart monitor from her peripherals. A loud groan escapes her as she scoffs at the machine. How dare they keep her from her end she so desired.

“You’re awake.” said a voice that sounded distant, yet so close to her. “Good.”

With a gasp, she turned to see him. That man who had been in her dreams, now sat next to her in the hospital room. However, something was off about his visage. He was… broken apart, somehow see through, and grey. Like he wasn’t truly there. Had she conjured him in her feeble state? Was she so pitiful?

His eyes locked with hers, curiosity crossing his expression, evolving into ecstatic joy. “Amazing. You can see me from across the veil.”

She tried to speak, though her body’s weakness proving too much of a feat for her to overcome. Her voice was a quiet whisper, “Are you real?”

He smiled softly at her. Leaning forward in his seat, he hesitantly put his hand on top of hers, and gripped it firmly in his own. She flinched, gasped. He was real. They stared at one another in awe for what felt like a lifetime. The hesitant excitement, the rush of adrenaline hit her, spiking her heart rate up, arousing the nurses to check up on her.

“Are you alright Kate?” Asked the nurse as he entered,

Her eyes darted to the nurse before returning to the boy next to her. He seemed to smile gently, and disappointingly as the nurse moved around him with absolutely no acknowledgement. She tried her best to act normal.

“Worry not.” Said the boy with white hair, “He cannot see nor hear me. No one can. No one… but you, Katherine.”

The nurse left shortly after, she didn’t pay attention to what their intent was. Her focus was solely on the boy. They sat in silence for a moment, while he explored her hand with his thumb, as if he was testing her tactile senses. It comforted her, though she still grew nervous at his touch.

“You’re special, Katherine.” He claimed in a profound manner. She scoffed at him, turning her head away. A glance back at him, and she sees him searching her eyes for something. Whatever he was looking for, she was sure wasn’t there.

He seemed to choose his next words carefully. “This… gift you have, to see beyond the veil of the mortal realm, to communicate and interact with it. This gift is one I’ve seen no other human possess.”

His words warmed her, made her feel wanted, tearing open the scars her father left. She gently pulled her hand away from him, retracting, retreating. She didn’t want to experience that raw emotion of rejection again.

He seemed torn at the notion of her retreat. Slowly he stood, and came round the bed, pressing a hand gently on her ankle as he fought to stay in her field of view. “Katherine, do you understand what any of this means? What your abilities prove is possible?”

She shifted, looking away from him, to the other side of the room once again. He did not falter this time, continuing his speech. “You’re the proof that I need. That humans can be awoken to the truth.” He placed his hand on her shin, giving a gentle squeeze. “I need your help, Katherine.”

Yanking her leg away from him, she looked to him, glaring at him. “So you just want to use me? Is that why you’re pretending to be nice?” She crossed her arms over her stomach as she turned completely away from him. “Fuck off, you asshole.”

She heard a heavy sigh from him as she cuddled herself into the pillows she had. She could feel as if he sat on the end of the bed. Again, a long pause between them transpired as he chose his words carefully. “That world you saw… It’s real. Those monsters you saw… Those demons. They are real, Katherine.”

He paused for a moment, and she strained to listen past the beeping of the machines, his voice dropping to a hush.

“They took... my family from me.” He pressed his lips together as he seemed strained at the activity of sharing. “I alone survived. Had I been strong enough, maybe I could have...”

She felt her chest twist and contort at the pain he was experiencing. He too was alone in the world, longing for what he no longer had.

“That world you saw, they call it Limbo. Where demons roam.” Gently she looked over her shoulder to him, watching as he placed his sword into his own lap, caressing the sheath as if mulling over what memories they held. “I’ve always been able to interact with it because I am not human.” He looked over his shoulder to her.

His brows rose as their eyes met once more, seeming to be relieved that she was listening, and showing concern for him. “If you can see it, see past the lies of this world. Well, maybe other humans can too.” He turned to her, leaning down toward her with hope on his lips. “We can wake them all, Katherine. Together.”

She pressed her lips together and turned away from him once more. “That’s… cute and all. But I… I’m not special. I’m not even supposed to be alive right now.”

To her surprise, he grabbed her hand into his, and gently kissed her knuckles, catching her full attention to him. Then, she felt his touch, gently pulling hair out of her face and behind her ear. “You are so much more than what you give yourself credit for, Katherine.” His eyes had a fire to them, a fire that she knew could engulf her if she wasn’t careful.

She wasn’t ready for a fire like that. Not when she was so cold as she was. Yanking her hand back, she pulled herself to the safety of the bed sheets, covering her arms completely from him. He perhaps could sense this discomfort she had, for he simply smiled, and stood.

“If you decide that you’d like to try and maybe make a difference, come find me.” He suddenly sounded so distant from her. Her breath hitched, and she shot up, reaching out to grab his sleeve.

Just like that, he was gone. She hadn't even caught his name.

And now, she was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, understand that I will probably structure each chapter as if it's the end of the fic. I am not sure if I will Extend the fic past this chapter but we will see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been sitting on this one for a while, not sure how to end it. Still feeling the ending is a little weak, but it will do.

There were no visitors, no one in her life worrying about her well being.

Her only visitors were the cops, they don’t count. They told her of her father’s fate how they saw it. A runaway car at a red light, that he was just some poor unfortunate sod who’d run out of luck. She never spoke of the truth to anyone. Who would believe her; not a single soul.

She buried her foster father in a haze. Those people who showed up to mourn for him were strangers, she didn’t bother with the act. She didn’t announce her resentment, it was always better to keep quiet in these situations.

She was reassigned a room in a girls home until the authorities could find a foster family to take her in. Unlikely, seeing as she was in the middle of her teenage years by now, no one likes to take them in. Too high maintenanced, someone else’s opinion.

There were moments where she thought, after she woke up in that hospital, that she would see him again. He captured her dreams, and then slowly, he spilled into her waking thoughts. She hoped that maybe she’d run into that boy on the streets, that maybe, if it wasn’t a dream, and if it was real, that maybe… Just maybe, she could speak to him or maybe more.

But the days passed into weeks, and from weeks to months. She’d become agitated and driven. She needed to find him.

It was like a mantra in her head that took root, and grew into a garden. What she saw, she knew wasn’t some dream, knew wasn’t some hallucination, it was something more and it was hidden. What she had seen was real, and she needed to find it, so that she could find him. She needed to find him.

So she tried to find him, searched for what that place could have been, found her spirit in the process, but it wasn’t enough. The real world provided her with pain and shame, and she decided that was all it was good for. So she began researching that other world where they met, searching for a way to get there.

The initial research was easy, getting there and maintaining a stable connection, that required more effort, more research, and more stares from strangers. They could think all they want of her, she didn’t care.

When she was capable enough of returning to that world she was filled with so much fear it overwhelmed her. It took great effort to go back, to be stubborn enough to ignore her body’s will. It couldn’t be helped, her candle light could be nothing more without him. She needed him. She knew him not but she knew this.

She made it happen.

One day, when she was walking through the horrid landscape of the other world timidly watching the corners for monsters, projecting herself the furthest she’d been from her body that she’d ever dared, she saw him. It was for a moment, a streak of white, and blue in the harsh lighting of reds and blacks of this twisted landscape, seeing it was like a beacon, drawing her forward.

It had been a risk, going further just to catch up with him, she knew that. Going too far from her body made her weak, made her vulnerable, made her body grow colder. But he was within reach, and she wasn’t going to let him slip away this time. She rounded the corner with no regard to the danger that lurked just beyond it, shouting out to him without regard to the idea that maybe she should be far more careful in this twisted world whose streets have eyes.

Ahead, just as she breached the turn, she was immediately halted by another one of those grotesque creatures landing down from atop, about to strike him from behind whilst he was occupied, and she yelled at it. Catching it’s attention, it turned toward her, with it’s wicked smile.

It raised it’s weapon into the air, and prior to it’s strike, she threw herself backward. Had her posture been proper, it would have cleaved her in half. As it’s weapon lodged in the wall next to her, she saw an immediate shower of blood as a streak of blue cleaved the creature in half. Just behind her a soft click sounded, catching her attention, it was him. His visage was as clear as she remembered it.

He turned toward her, his hair having been made unkempt by the battle, black blood blotching his expression fierce.

“Katherine?” He uttered her face in confusion, his focus broken, his expression softened. “What are you doing here?”

She smiled up at him with genuine glee. Scrambling to her feet she hugged him, catching him off guard with the gesture, surprising even herself.

“ YOu said to find you. So here I am.” His expression caused her to faulted in her excitement. “You… disapprove? But you fucking said—“

“I know what I said.” He stated firmly. Fixing his hair, he seemed to be taking a moment to himself. Her gaze turns toward the alley way, to see the corpses of demons fade into nothing.

She scoffs, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Was he going to just have an attitude toward her now? For following his instructions. “Well?” He gave her a quirk of his brow as he took time to fix his hair.

He slowly stalked around her, giving her a smile. “Magnificent. You’ve grown since we last met. Your power, you’re able to control it now?”

His intrigue caused a beam of pride to swell within her. “Working on it.” She said, trying to sell herself short. “Not so good at it yet.”

“You’re a lot better than you give yourself credit for. Better than I had ever hoped.” She wasn’t sure what to make of that comment, it felt like and insult and a compliment. Still, his smile and excited eyes made her giddy. Dizzy. She was dizzy… She felt him grab her arms, the action shocking her awake.

“You should return to your body Katherine.” She was indeed insulted now.  
“But I just found you.”

“You can’t push yourself, or you might not recover… Where can we meet? In the real world.” He smiled at her gently, and she returned it with a smile of her own.  
She let him take her back to her body.

Recovering from that walk through limbo occupied her week, but every night since, as the sun set over the city, and the streets grew dark, from her window she could see him standing at the lamp post letting her know he was there. Waiting for her.

The start of the next week, without a soul in sight to witness, the forgotten girl stole away with the demon boy into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, understand that I will probably structure each chapter as if it's the end of the fic. I am not sure if I will Extend the fic past this chapter but we will see.


End file.
